Lost Memories
by FullMetalAlchemistFreak96
Summary: A funny/friendly crossover of Naruto and Fruits Basket with occasional lemon


All Main Characters: Age 16

Akira: Sakura-chan~~~!

Sakura sees Akira running up to her, but then Sakura herself starts running, but she runs away from Akira. Reason: Akira frickin scares her to death with his affection.

~Flashback~

"Allow me to introduce my friend here, Akira, he just came back from America," A guy with dark brown hair said pointing to a guy with blond hair and blue eyes standing next to him. "Akira, this is my friend Sakura,"

"Hel—" all of a sudden Akira hugged Sakura. _WHAT THE HELL!_ Sakura thought

"OMG SHE'S SO CUTE! Kyou, how did you get such a cute girlfriend?" Kyou blushed beet red to what his friend had just said. WHACK! Kyou slapped his friend with a fan.

"OW! What was that for Kyou?" Akira said. "Baka! Don't you know not to suddenly hug people, this isn't America you know! And she's not my girlfriend, didn't I just say that she was my FRIEND" Kyou yelled

"Ya I know, but I couldn't help it, she's such a cutie!" Sakura blushed at the sudden flattery. Then Akira suddenly appeared in right front of Sakura. "So cutie, if your Kyou's girl, want to hook up with me?" Akira said like a natural playboy

WHACK! Kyou had smacked his friend again with the fan. "Back off! Even if I said that she wasn't my girlfriend, doesn't mean that she doesn't have a boyfriend!"

"Hmph! What boyfriend I don't see him" Akira pouted

"Hey!" a mysterious voice said from behind Akira. Akira turned around only to find a well built handsome, yet intimidating guy behind him.

"Sasuke!" Sakura saw Sasuke standing there but with a pissed off look on his face.

"What are you doing with my girlfriend?" This was scaring Akira to the point where he almost fainted because of fear that he was going to be pumbled half to death

Sasuke pulled Sakura close to her. "She's my girl, don't touch her! Next time you do, I'll kill you, got it!" Akira nodded yes, with what appeared to be fear in his eyes, but Kyou wasn't convinced, he knew Akira would be back for Sakura when Sasuke wasn't looking, because he's just that type of guy

At the end of the day, Kyou approached Sakura and told her Akira's true nature, and from that day on Sakura avoided Akira every time he tried to make a move on her, for she was also scared of what he would do and what Sasuke would do TO him.

~End Flashback~

Once at the school after running away from Akira. Sakura got to her class, and to her seat when the bell rang. The teacher came in and made an announcement that there was going to go be a transfer student coming in that day.

"Okay you can come in now" said the teacher. I looked over to the door as it slid open and in stepped a guy with black hair and blue eyes. All the girls were staring at him in awe. "This is Yamase Haruto, everybody be nice to him" _Ooh, he's good-looking, but not as good-looking as Sasuke!_ thought Sakura. Sakura was now in her own little fantasy

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura heard her name being called. She looked up and saw the transfer student looking over at her. "It is you!" the transfer student ran over and hugged her. _I repeat myself, WHAT THE HELL!_ Thought Sakura.

"Um…Haruno-san since you seem so close to Yamase-kun why don't you take care of him today, get him use to the school" said the teacher

"Sensei! What do you mean, I've never seen this person before!" Sakura said back to the teacher.

"You don't remember me?" asked the transfer student, Yamase Haruto, still clinging onto Sakura "What do you mean 'remember you'? I don't even _know_ you" When Sakura looked down at Haruto it look like there was pain in his eyes. "You don't remember what happened that day seven years ago?" Haruto got up and headed to the empty seat that the teacher had pointed to for him to go.

After that all throughout the rest of the day Sakura kept thinking about what Haruto said _'that day seven years ago' that would have made me about the age of 9 years old, and I can barely remember anything before my 10__th__ birthday because of that incident._

*Note: On Sakura's 10th birthday, Sakura, and her mom were driving to one of Sakura's favorite places in the world to hold her birthday party, when Sakura's mom got into an accident, her mom didn't survive and Sakura barely survived the crash. She was hospitalized for 2 years, so she could recover both physically and mentally, since losing you only parent you have could do a lot to someone's mental health. Causing her to loose most of her memory*

"-kura" "Sakura!" This brought Sakura back to reality. "Huh? What?" Sakura asked confused. "I've only been calling out your name for the past 5 minutes." Said Sasuke. "O-oh sorry Sasuke" Sasuke and Sakura have been walking home together for the past 10 minutes since school got out.

"What are you thinking about?" said Sasuke in a worried tone.

"N-Nothing…" Sakura said, blushing at the intense stare from Sasuke. "liar" Sasuke said quickly pinning Sakura to the wall.

"Wha-" Sasuke stopped her with a kiss. Sasuke licked Sakura's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Sakura rejected Sasuke

"Sasuke stop" Sakura said after pulling away for air.

"Will you tell me what's been bothering you lately?" Sasuke asked, trying to get the answer out of her. "You know that new transfer student that transferred into my class?" (Note: Sasuke and Sakura are in different classes so Sasuke knows about the transfer student but doesn't know what he did when he saw Sakura, or else Sasuke would be asking a lot more questions like what he is to her)

"Yamase Haruto?" Sasuke asked confirming the name of the transfer student. "Ya him, well he's acting like he knew me from a long time ago. He's even mention some important day seven years ago, but because of the accident I can't remember anything. I feel like I know him, but at the same time a feel he's just a stranger to me."

"Ah just forget him" Sasuke said letting go of Sakura. "He's nothing but trouble," Sasuke added. "But Sasuke, how can I leave him like that? He looked really sad. You know how I feel when I see someone that's hurt. I-" Sasuke cut her off "Ya I know 'I want everyone to have a smile on their face and nobody feeling depressed' right?" Sasuke finished. "Ya" Sakura confirmed.

_Sasuke knows me the most. Which is what I love about him._ Sakura thought

"Fine, if you feel that you need to help him go on a head but don't be alone with him anywhere" Sasuke warned "Oh come on he's not bad guy, he won't do anything to me" Sakura spat back at Sasuke "You don't know that! You only just met the guy" That stopped Sakura for two reasons. She didn't want to get into a fight with Sasuke causing them to possibly break up, and she could fight back with what Sasuke said. It was true that Sakura only just met him but it she feels that she's known Yamase Haruto from somewhere before. Which, according to Haruto, she has.

***THE NEXT DAY***

Walking to school Sakura was thinking about what Yamase Haruto was talking about yesterday. Then suddenly- "Sakura-chan~! Ohayō!" Sakura was so lost in thought that she even notice Akira being his usually obnoxious self.

"Sakura-chan?" Akira questioned when he noticed that something was wrong with Sakura. Silence.

Then Akira thought of messing with Sakura. So in doing that he started poking Sakura, messing with Sakura's hair and anything else that would normally annoy her.

While he was doing so Sakura came out of her daydreaming and POW! Punched Akira right in the gut, causing the idiot to fall over in pain. "Holy Shit!" Akira squeaked. "Wow I didn't know shit could be holy"

* * *

Thx for reading please RxR

I do not own anything of Naruto or Fruits Basket


End file.
